1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for wireless positioning.
2. Related Art
Wireless positioning is a technology of acquiring information regarding locations, speed, or features of other things using wireless communications. Recently, as a demand for a location based service (LBS) is increased, applications of the wireless positioning technology have been expanded. In particular, as a demand for technologies capable of providing appropriate services to users by detecting situations or locations of users is increased, an interest in the wireless positioning technology has been increased. An example of a wireless positioning scheme may include a global positioning system (GPS), a wireless LAN based positioning scheme, a mobile communication network based positioning scheme, and the like.
Meanwhile, a multicast and broadcast service (MBS) technology is a technology of supporting multicast transmission in a wireless communication network. The MBS enables multiple users to simultaneously receive the same data by performing wireless transmission only once, which is considered as a core technology of a next-generation communication system.